The present invention relates to a biomagnetic field measurement apparatus intended to detect a magnetic field mainly generated from a brain.
In a magnetoencephalograph for measuring a magnetic field (cerebral magnetic field) generated from a brain, a large number of pick-up coils are arranged over the whole-head surface with the object of mapping the electrophysiological activity of cerebral nerves. The magnetoencephalograph of this kind is called whole-head type magnetoencephalograph because the pick-up coils are arranged so as to cover the whole head for the purpose of measurement (see, for example, Patent Document 1). A merit of the whole-head type magnetoencephalograph is that signals of the whole cerebral hemisphere can be measured simultaneously. In other words, mapping of exciting regions becomes possible. For example, abnormally exciting regions in epilepsy can be discriminated by mapping the exciting regions.
There is also an example in which a plurality of adiabatic mechanisms each including means for measuring biomagnetism such as a SQUID sensor are arranged and the adiabatic mechanisms are driven respectively singly (Patent Document 2).
In the conventional biomagnetic field measurement apparatus used for magnetocardiography measurement or magnetoencephalography measurement, a method of detecting magnetic signals of an object living body by using pick-up coils each formed of a superconducting wire and transmitting the magnetic signals to superconducting quantum interference devices (hereafter abbreviated to SQUIDs) is adopted. The pick-up coils have the function of removing noise caused by an environmental magnetic field and improving the signal to noise ratio. As for the biomagnetic measurement and the pick-up coils, there is detailed description in Non-Patent Document 1.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-07-297456    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2002-336211    [Non-Patent Document 1] S. J. Williamson and L. Kaufman, Journal of Magnetism and Magnetic Materials 22 (1981), 129-201.